


hold me now (warm my heart)

by buffydyke



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 80s Music, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I love 80s music okay?, I wrote this for my rp partner, Song Lyrics, and so does Connor, because I love her, but also because I wanted an excuse to use this song in some kind of fic, but even then. not really, there's implied sexual content at the end if you squint, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffydyke/pseuds/buffydyke
Summary: stay with me, let loving start.In which Connor likes 80s music and his girlfriend.





	hold me now (warm my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Hold Me Now by Thompson Twins, aka a really good song that I love. 
> 
> Written for denerims on Tumblr, aka my rp partner whom I love. Eve is her OC, whom I also love. I love a lot of things, if you can't tell. 
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr @ stevenrogors.

_You say I'm a dreamer, we're two of a kind_  
_Both of us searching for some perfect world we know we'll never find_  
_So perhaps I should leave here, go far away_  
_But you know that there's no where that I'd rather be than with you here today_

The words of the song fill the room as Connor stands in the kitchen, busying himself with making breakfast. Lately, he’s taken to getting up early and cooking for Eve before she goes into the station. Despite not needing to eat, Connor thinks he’s gotten rather good at cooking. He’s learned exactly how Eve likes things, from eggs to pancakes to even how crispy she likes her bacon. Needless to say, Connor loves making his girl happy. Not to mention that, according to her, it’s earned him the title of _Best Boyfriend Ever_.

Flipping over the eggs he’s been frying, Connor hums along to the song he’s had on repeat all morning. It’s enough that he doesn’t hear Eve when she enters the room. She’s barefooted and sleepy, dressed in a tank top and a pair of Connor’s sweatpants. Padding into the kitchen, she looks at Connor curiously.

“What are you doing?”

When Connor turns around, he swears he could blush.

“I’m making breakfast,” Connor tells her. It’s the truth. Is that what she means?

Smiling a little, Eve makes her way over to the dock where her phone sits. It’s restarted the same song again, the dreamy sound of 80s music filling the kitchen. 

“ _Hold Me Now_?” Eve reads, her eyes darting up at Connor. There’s an endearing smile on her lips, a twinkle in her eyes. She’s said more than once that she thinks Connor is adorable. This, as a matter of fact, is her ‘ _Connor, you’re adorable_ ’ look. “I didn’t know you liked 80s music.” 

Connor turns his attention back to the eggs. Turning off the burner and scooping them onto a plate, he grabs a fork from the drawer and hands the plate to Eve.

“I’ve been listening to music,” Connor confesses, smiling a little. “And trying to figure out what I like. So far, I like the 80s the best.”

Then, a thought occurs to him.

“I can change it if you would like,” Connor says. “I’ve been listening to this all morning. If you’d rather listen to something else--”

“Connor,” Eve interrupts. She sets the plate down on the counter, a smile on her lips as she wraps her arms around Connor’s middle and pulls him in for a hug. “Stop. It’s cute.”

Connor swears he could blush. 

“Cute?” He repeats, lifting his eyebrows a little. He can't help but smile. Wrapping his arms around Eve, he holds her close. Ever since they started living together, this is how most mornings go. They can’t seem to stop touching each other.

“Mhm,” Eve hums. “Very cute.” 

Leaning down just enough, Connor catches Eve’s lips. The kiss is gentle, loving. Her hands slip under Connor’s shirt, feeling up his back.

“Come back to bed,” Eve murmurs against his lips. Her fingertips tease at his back, her nails pricking his skin.

Opening his eyes, Connor looks at Eve curiously. Come back to bed? She has to be at the station soon. If they go back to bed, she'll be late. Eve isn't the type of person that likes to be late.

“You’ll be late,” Connor points out. He pulls back a little, his brown eyes meeting Eve’s.

“We have time,” Eve says, the corners of her mouth tugging into a grin. “Come hold me.” There’s a twinkle in her eyes, and suddenly Connor has as idea what she’s getting at.

When they disappear into the bedroom, Connor’s hand in Eve’s as she tugs him along, Connor can still hear the song from the kitchen.

_Hold me now, warm my heart  
Stay with me, let loving start_


End file.
